Test Site 4
by Steahl
Summary: First chapter o a new fic. Umbrella has decided to step up their testing...rating for som mild cussing. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, any of them. They are cool games, but they are copyrighted by Capcom…no suing, please, I have no money.

Authors note: This does not include any of the characters from the games, but it does include UMBRELLA and an advanced testing stage of the G-virus.

**Test Site Four**

Location: 57th St.Manhattan Island 9:30 A.M

          "Hey, Biggs? Why'd they need us sittin in this thing for if it's all computer controlled?"

          Biggs shrugged, his massive shoulders moving like a small earthquake in the cab of the truck. "I dunno Jim, but it's Umbrella, and they's got they're reasons yah see? Way I look at it, it's easy pay and Umbrella don't need ta explain trucks that drive themselves."

          "Oh, yeah, I guess that works…Ummm…Biggs? Why isn't the truck stopping? Ain't we supposed to stop here? Biggs!!!! Make it stop!"

          "Oh Christ!"

Location: FBI headquarters building, WashingtonD.C.1:00 P.M.

          "I know this isn't your branch, Agent Lake, but our other teams are otherwise occupied and with your background in investigation…"

           "It makes me the best agent to be sent. I know, so cut the crap Sir." Agent Lake leaned on the door frame and sighed "May I be told what I'm being sent to that god forsaken city for?"

          Agent Baldwin looked at the tired woman that was on loan to him from the forensic department. She looked much older than her twenty four years with her long blonde hair pulled back in a severe bun, and her clothes rumpled from another all-nighter that had resulted in three arrests. She had a reputation in the Bureau, she always got her monster, she always was there to bag her suspect personally, she was never wrong. You could place bets on her and always win; her mind was like a weapon. Most were thankful that she was on the side of the angels; he wasn't part of that most. The woman was downright spooky to him. Baldwin shivered, he often found himself wondering which world harbored the most monsters…the bureau or the outside…

Her dossier stated that she had turned down several promotion opportunities and teaching positions at both Harvard and Quantico. Her shooting record was perfect, with any weapon to date. She could have been a member of the S.W.A.T. sniper team, but she turned that down as well. Perhaps that was for the best though…her record also stated that no one would work with her, nor did she ask for a partner. After working in the bureau for two years, she was still the enigma, even if she was becoming a minor legend. And now he was supposed to use her. He sighed. "In the last week, several large companies have been hacked into and data stolen. The missing data has caused some very serious accidents, such as the shipment of toxic waste from Umbrella that ended up in Manhattan in the middle of an eight car pile up this morning. It was supposed to arrive in Arizona for processing. These corporations, namely Umbrella, are asking for our help in finding the hacker and retrieving all information stolen."

Lake lifted an eyebrow and looked at her new boss "Your sending me hunting a zit faced hacker kid? Great, there's only what?....several hundred of them in N.Y. right? Did I tell you I love you boss?"

"Look Agent Lake, Umbrella traced the hacker to Manhattan before they lost him. That narrows down your search a bit. If you feel you're not up to it…"

"Great, Manhattan…that should make me feel better? I'll find the damn hacker for you, don't worry about that. I only have one request…"

"And that is?"

"If a _real case comes up that I'm needed for, contact me. I don't like being a toady for Umbrella. You can lick their boots all you want, but I'm not the one getting paid by them. I catch murderers, monsters, Sir. This assignment is a waste of my abilities." _

"You will do as I tell you agent. And I say get your ass out of my office and get to work."

"Oh, and one more thing _boss, if I'm to catch a hacker I'll need priority access and a decent laptop. I'll expect the laptop on my desk in thirty minutes along with a plane ticket to Manhattan." Agent Lake turned and left, silent as a ghost, closing the door behind her._

Baldwin leaned back in his chair and wiped sweat from his forehead. _There's definitely a monster here, god, she scared the living…and how did she know about…_His glance fell on a letter poking out of the pile on his desk. The only part not covered by the other miscellaneous letters was a single corner…but it was enough, it plainly displayed the Umbrella Logo.

On his computer display was his online banking, confirming the deposit made earlier. His hands started to shake and he felt faint, he turned to his computer and immediately filed Agent Lake for priority access. He had to work fast; he only had a half hour. She didn't need to threaten; she had made her point very clear.

Location: FBI Headquarters building, WashingtonD.C.1:20 P.M.

          Lake idly twirled a dagger on her finger as she leaned back in her chair. The target on her wall already bristled with daggers, and she was considering where to place this one. "Of all the gods forsaken places to be assigned…Manhattan?! And to be given the assignment by an Umbrella toady…ugh. I should be filing the follow up work for my arrests last night..." The dagger made a very satisfying "thunk" as it slammed into the small space left on the target.

          Ten minutes to go…she grinned and picked up the receiver of her phone. Kidston owed her a favor… "Hey, John, it's Lake…look, I don't need questions right now…I got another mole for you. Just trust me alright? Trace Agent Baldwin's current accounts…I know he's a department head, they can be corrupted too…listen, just trust me, it'll mean you don't owe me for saving your kid anymore okay? If the records are enough to engender suspicion, check his desk letters, from Umbrella specifically…I know it'll take awhile…I expect to here from you when I get back from New York…do I ever take vacations? Get cracking!" She placed the receiver back in it's cradle with five minutes to spare, pleased that Baldwin had lost on all accounts.  

          The minutes crawled by, one by one. Lake glanced at the door, as a shadow fell across the glass. "Damn, I was hoping he'd be late delivering…" She sighed and put down the knives she had pulled from the door. "Come in" 

A courier poked his head through the door followed by the rest of his body, holding the laptop like a shield. "Agent Baldwin asked I deliver this to you." The boy put down the laptop, laying a ticket folder atop of it, then fled her office.

Lake chuckled and opened up the deliveries. "Let's see what priority access can get me…" Her new screen lit up "Hmmm…where to start…who would want to hack Umbrella? And who would be good enough to accomplish it?" Her fingers flew over the keys…she still had a few hours till her flight.

Location: Manhattan Island 3:00 P.M

          He stared in shock at the screen "My gods…how could they do something like this?" His screen still displayed the condemning memos he had downloaded. Most of the information was a bunch of biology crap…but the memos…Umbrella test site 4…he knew that they would send someone after him soon, but it wouldn't matter. Manhattan was doomed, it was already done. He could just picture the explanations…the media hype…and of course the quarantine of Manhattan.

There was no point in trying to leave…he ran shaking hands through his long hair and sighed. It isn't easy to come to terms with ones own death…especially when you can't do anything but wait for it to happen. The most he could do now was keep an eye on Umbrella, try to tell others…maybe tell the FBI…"Gods, they probably own the FBI anyway, ah, what the hell, been awhile since I stopped by their servers anyway"_…_He pulled his computer to him and typed in the new address. At least he would be amused before he died.

Location: S.T.A.R.S. Headquarters, WA D.C. 3:00 P.M

          Drake bristled as his superior continued to tell him why the S.T.A.R.S. team wasn't necessary in Manhattan. Why Umbrella was above suspicion…and all the accompanying bull shit of a true bureaucrat. He didn't buy it, and neither did his team.

          Then again, Delta team seemed to be one of the few that were interested in the lack of information from Raccoon city. And the reports sent by Valentine through less conventional, actually illegal, means…reports that implicated Umbrella in many atrocities. And today an Umbrella tanker truck was involved in an eight car pile up in Manhattan. It was all a little too convenient for his tastes.

          His superior was still droning on, something about the FBI already looking into it…that stirred him "The FBI isn't equipped as well as us to handle such a situation…"

          The old man ceased his talking to glance at Drake for a moment then raised his eyebrows "There is no situation Drake, you are dismissed"

          He turned smartly on his heel, headed to Delta team's quarters. He would give them a situation all right…they were going to Manhattan. His team had told him as much before the meeting. Actually having the situation dismissed meant little…it just meant it was an unsanctioned recon…and all the equipment would have to be "borrowed". 

He stepped in the room; his team looked up at him and nodded to all the equipment already packed. Salceer stood up to look him in the eye "Boss, the birds ready to go. We…ah, took the liberty of assuming we would need to leave in a hurry…" Salceer grinned from ear to ear.

          He couldn't help but smile back. His team was the best, and better yet, they were the good guys. "Alright, we're unsanctioned for this one, so we aren't getting paid for this…but who cares right? Oh…and keep an eye out for FBI teams, it seems that they're investigating too…"

          The four other members of his team stood and flipped him a salute "Yes sir! Moving out sir!"

*   *   *   *   *

To be continued depending on reviews!


End file.
